live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville (2001)
Smallville is an American television series developed by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics character Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series aired between October 16, 2001 and May 13, 2011, consisting of 216 episodes. Starring *Tom Welling - Clark Kent *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor *Kristin Kreuk - Lana Lang *Eric Johnson - Whitney Fordman *Sam Jones III - Pete Ross *Jensen Ackles - Jason Teague *Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan *Erica Durance - Lois Lane *Aaron Ashmore - Jimmy Olsen *Laura Vandervoort - Kara *Cassidy Freeman - Tess Mercer *Sam Witwer - Davis Bloome *Callum Blue - Zod *Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen *and Annette O'Toole - Martha Kent *and John Glover - Lionel Luthor *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent 'Special Appearance By' *Carrie Fisher - Pauline Kahn (ep93) *Christopher Reeve - Dr. Virgil Swann *Jane Seymour as Genevieve Teague *Teri Hatcher - Ella Lane (ep203) 'Special Guest Stars' *Aaron Ashmore - James Bartholomew Olsen (ep216) *Batista - Aldar (ep118) *Bow Wow - Baern/Lamar Johnson (ep116) *Brian Austin Green - Metallo/John Corben *Christina Milian - Rachel Davenport (ep137) *Dean Cain - Curtis Knox (ep136) *James Marsters - Brainiac/Milton Fine, Brainiac 5 (ep199) *John Glover - Lionel Luthor (Earth 2) *John Schneider - Jonathan Kent (Earth 2; ep212) *Julian Sands - Jor-El *Kane - Titan (ep127) *Lynda Carter - Moira Sullivan (ep128) *Marguerite Moreau - Carrie Castle (ep18) *Pam Grier - Amanda Waller *Patrick Bergin - Morgan Edge (ep52) *Rutger Hauer - Morgan Edge *Tom Wopat - Senator Jack Jennings (ep94) *Tori Spelling - Linda Lake *and Ashley - Athena (ep127) *and Helen Slater - Lara-El *and Michael McKean - Perry White *and Terence Stamp as The Voice of Jor-El 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Douglas - Deputy Michael Vertigo (ep20), Pierce (ep146) *Adam Brody - Justin Gaines (ep19) *Adrian Holmes - Basqat, Griff *Adrian Hough - Dr. Robert Bethany (ep125) *Adrianne Palicki - Lindsey Harrison (ep66) *Alan C. Peterson - Senator Ed Burke (ep130) *Alan Ritchson - Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Alana De La Garza - Aethyr (ep89) *Alaina Huffman - Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Alessandro Juliani - Dr. Emil Hamilton *Alexander Scarlis - Graham Garrett (ep108) *Alexz Johnson - Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen (ep163) *Alisen Down - Lillian Luthor *Allison Scagliotti - Jayna (ep182) *Amanda Walsh - Mandy (ep70) *Amber McDonald - Gloria (ep113) *Amber Rothwell - Emily Dinsmore (ep65) *Amy Adams - Jodi Melville (ep7) *Anita Torrance - Dr. Evans (ep182) *Anna Galvin - Gina *Anne Openshaw - Vanessa Webber (ep149) *Annie Burgstede - Samantha Drake (ep98) *Anson Mount - Paul Hayden (ep40) *Ari Cohen - Regan Matthews *Béatrice Rosen - Dawn Stiles (ep84) *Bella King - Charlotte Cavanaugh (ep201) *Benjamin Ratner - Hanison (ep71) *Beverly Breuer - Rose Greer (ep4) *Bill Mondy - Dr. Edward Groll *Blu Mankuma - Franklin W. Stern (ep192) *Bradley Stryker - Deadshot *Brandy Ledford - Mrs. Gibson (ep16) *Brendan Fletcher - Parasite/Rudy Jones (ep173) *Brent Stait - Dr. Fate/Kent Nelson (ep185) *Brianna Lynn Brown - Abigail Fine (ep69) *Britt Irvin - Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *Brooke Nevin - Buffy Sanders (ep93) *Bryce Hodgson - Young Duncan Allenmeyer (ep115) *Byron Lawson - Terrence (ep164) *Byron Mann - Commander Cheng (ep81), Kern (ep33) *Callum Keith Rennie - Tyler McKnight (ep106) *Calum Worthy - Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz (ep163) *Cameron Bancroft - Dr. Coats (ep177) *Cameron Dye - Sam Phelan *Camille Mitchell - Sheriff Nancy Adams *Carlo Marks - Warrior Angel/Stephen Swift (ep186) *Chad E. Donella - Greg Arkin/Bug Boy *Charlotte Sullivan - Maxima (ep156) *Chelan Simmons - Felice Chandler (ep18) *Chris Carmack - Geoff Johns (ep79) *Chris Gauthier - Toyman/Winslow Schott *Christine Chatelain - Tempest Drake (ep135) *Christine Willes - Granny Goodness *Christopher Heyerdahl - Zor-El *Christopher Jacot - Ben Meyers (ep137) *Christopher Shyer - Nicholas Conroy (ep48) *Claudette Mink - Corinne Hartford (ep75) *Cobie Smulders - Shannon Bell (ep75) *Colin Ford - Evan Gallagher (Age 7; ep86) *Connor Stanhope - Alexander Luthor (ep201) *Corey Sevier - Finley (ep144) *Corin Nemec - Jude Royce (ep14) *Crystal Lowe - Vala *Damon Johnson - Michael Westmore (ep102) *Darrin Klimek - Deputy Gary Watts (ep20) *David Coles - Scott Bowman (ep13) *David Gallagher - Zan (ep182) *David Lewis - Macy (ep157) *David Lovgren - Derek Fox (ep13) *David McIlwraith - Milo (ep114) *David Paetkau - Dan Turpin (ep164), Trevor Chapell (ep3) *Denise Quinones - Andrea Rojas/Angel of Vengeance (ep101) *Derek Hamilton - Tim Westcott (ep78) *Diego Klattenhoff - Josh Greenfield (ep80) *Dominic Zamprogna - Bruno Mannheim (ep171) *Donna Bullock - Pamela Jenkins (ep19) *Donnelly Rhodes - Milash (ep151) *Dylan Neal - Ray Sacks *Elena Satine - Mera (ep204) *Elias Toufexis - Bronson (ep118), Emil LaSalle (ep202) *Elise Gatien - Speedy/Mia Dearden *Emily Hirst - Maddie Van Horn (ep106) *Emily Holmes - Jodi Keenan (ep129) *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Dr. Helen Bryce *Eric Breker - Roy Rothman (ep14) *Eric Christian Olsen - Young Harry Bollston (ep6) *Eric Martsolf - Booster Gold (ep213) *Erica Cerra - Adrianna Tomaz (ep200) *Eva Marcille - Tyler Crenshaw (ep135) *Felecia Bell-Schafer - Judge Abigail Ross (ep54) *Francoise Yip - Dr. Lia Teng *Gabrielle Rose - Mrs. Arkin (ep2) *Gary Hudson - Frank Loder *George Coe - William Clark (ep27) *George Murdock - Old Harry Bollston (ep6) *Gerard Plunkett - Dr. Donovan Jamison *Gil Bellows - Maxwell Lord *Gillian Barber - Marianne Taylor (ep62) *Gina Holden - Patricia Swann (ep146) *Glynis Davies - Mrs. Palmer (ep10) *Gordon Tootoosis - Joseph Willowbrook *Greg Kean - Coach Joseph Altman (ep56) *Gregory Sporleder - Kyle Tippet (ep11) *Greyston Holt - Tobias Rice (ep125) *Gwynyth Walsh - Mrs. Moore (ep26) *Hiro Kanagawa - Principal H. James Kwan *Ian Somerhalder - Adam Knight *Ian Tracey - Lincoln Cole (ep107) *J.P. Manoux - Edgar Cole (ep72) *JR Bourne - Dr. Bernard Chisholm (ep188) *Jackie Burroughs - Cassandra Carver (ep6) *James Kidnie - Amos Fortune (ep210) *James Kirk - Garrett Davis (ep59) *Jaren Brandt Bartlett - Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes (ep213) *Jason Connery - Dominic Senatori *Jeff Ballard - Evan Gallagher (Age 16; ep86) *Jeremy Lelliott - Cyrus Krupp (ep39) *Jesse Metcalfe - Van McNulty *Jessica Parker Kennedy - Plastique/Bette Sans Souci *Jill Teed - Maggie Sawyer *Jim Shield - James Gibson (ep16), Star-Spangled Kid/Sylvester Pemperton (ep185) *Jim Thorburn - Joe Simmons (ep164) *Jodelle Micah Ferland - Emily Dinsmore (ep42) *John Novak - Jed McNally (ep119) *John Pyper-Ferguson - Dr. William McBride (ep77) *Johnny Lewis - Gabriel Duncan (ep91) *Jonathan Bennett - Kevin Grady (ep85) *Jonathan Lloyd Walker - Paul Brenner *Jonathan Scarfe - Robert Queen (ep147) *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Ian Randall *Jordan Belfi - Mack (ep124) *Joseph Cross - Jordan Cross (ep56) *Julianne Christie - Dr. Elaine Fine (ep69) *Kandyse McClure - Harmony (ep84) *Katharine Isabelle - Sara Conroy (ep48) *Kavan Smith - Wade Mahaney (ep13) *Kelly Brook - Victoria Hardwick *Kenneth Johnson - Tommy Lee (ep90) *Kenneth Welsh - Drunk Santa (ep97) *Keri Lynn Pratt - Cat Grant *Kett Turton - Jeff Palmer (ep10) *Kevin Daniels - Greg Flynn (ep99) *Kevin Gage - Pine (ep33) *Kevin McNulty - Mr. Summers (ep12) *Kevin Zegers - Seth Nelson (ep51) *Kim Coates - Special Agent Carter *Krista Allen - Desiree Atkins (ep23) *Kyle Gallner - Impulse/Bart Allen *Kyle Schmid - Sebastian Kane (ep159) *Lee Thompson Young - Cyborg/Victor Stone *Leonard Roberts - Nam-Ek *Lexa Doig - Dr. Christina Lamell *Lizzy Caplan - Tina Greer *Lochlyn Munro - Orlando Block (ep112) *Lorena Gale - Dr. Claire Foster *Lori Triolo - Lt. Trotter *Lucas Grabeel - Conner Kent/Alexander Luthor, Young Lex Luthor (ep115) *Lynda Boyd - Mrs. Baker (ep58) *Mackenzie Gray - Lex Luthor Clone (ep196) *Maggie Lawson - Chrissy Parker (ep27) *Malcolm Stewart - Mr. Melville (ep7), Dr. Otis Ford (ep76), Dr. Sinclair (ep83) *Martin Cummins - Dr. Lawrence Garner *Matthew Walker - Dr. Hudson (ep122) *Merrilyn Gann - Ruth Cavanaugh (ep201) *Micah Alberti - Nathan Dean (ep54) *Michael Cassidy - Grant Gabriel *Michael Coristine - Sean Kelvin (ep5) *Michael D. Adamthwaite - Andrew Connors (ep40) *Michael Daingerfield - Gordon Godfrey *Michael David Simms - Dr. Neil Moore (ep37) *Michael Eklund - Richter Maddox (ep127) *Michael Hogan - Slade Wilson *Michael Ironside - General Sam Lane *Michael Shanks - Hawkman/Carter Hall *Michael Tomlinson - U.S. Marshal (ep25) *Missy Peregrym - Molly Griggs (ep55) *Mitchell Kosterman - Sheriff Ethan Miller *Monique Ganderton - Alia *Nancy Sivak - Marilyn (ep137) *Nathaniel Arcand - Jeremiah Holdsclaw (ep64) *Neil Flynn - Pete Dinsmore *Nichole Hiltz - Simone Charcot (ep104) *Nolan Funk - Zack Greenfield (ep80) *Odessa Rae - Maggie McDougal (ep189) *Owen Best - Alec Abrams (ep186) *P. Lynn Johnson - Mrs. Summers (ep12) *Pascale Hutton - Raya *Patrick Currie - Lance (ep105) *Paul Perri - John Baker (ep58) *Paul Wasilewski - Lucas Luthor (ep36) *Peter Wingfield - Marcus Becker (ep82) *Peyton List - Lucy Lane *Phil Morris - John Jones *Reynaldo Rosales - Tyler Randall (ep17) *Richard Gant - Principal Terrence Reynolds (ep27) *Rick Peters - Bob Rickman (ep11) *Rick Ravanello - Edward Teague (ep147) *Rob LaBelle - Dr. Fredrick Walden *Robert Picardo - Edward Teague *Robert Wisden - Gabe Sullivan *Ron Lea - Joseph Cavanaugh (ep201) *Ron Selmour - Marcos (ep155) *Ryan Kelley - Ryan James *Ryan Kennedy - Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn *Ryan McDonell - Stuart Campbell *Ryan Overton - Young Oliver Queen (ep115) *Ryan Robbins - Louis Leery Jr. (ep45) *Samantha Ferris - Warden Anita Stone (ep76) *Sandy Robson - Ellis (ep201) *Sara Downing - Jessie Brooks (ep25) *Sarah Carter - Alicia Baker *Sarah Lind - Deputy Harris (ep99) *Sarah-Jane Redmond - Nell Potter *Sean Faris - Byron Moore (ep26) *Sebastian Spence - Ted Kord (ep213) *Serinda Swan - Zatanna Zatara *Sharon Taylor - Faora *Sheila Moore - Mrs. Sikes (ep17) *Shonda Farr - Sasha Woodman (ep18) *Steph Song - Roulette/Victoria Sinclair (ep179) *Steve Bacic - Dark Archer/Vordigan (ep184) *Steve Byers - Desaad *Steven Grayhm - Brendan Nash (ep87) *Tahmoh Penikett - Vince Davis (ep59), Wes Keenan *Tamara Feldman - Kyla Willowbrook (ep31) *Ted Whittall - Carter Bowfry (ep165), Rick Flag *Terry Chen - Detective Paul Cage (ep60) *Tim Guinee - Adrian (ep141) *Tim Henry - Mason *Tom Butler - Lawrence Grady (ep85) *Tom Heaton - Dexter McCallum (ep50) *Tom O'Brien - Roger Nixon *Trent Ford - Mikhail Mxyzptlk (ep73) *Ty Olsson - Talbert (ep164) *Tyler Johnston - Randy Klein (ep158) *Tyler Posey - Javier Ramirez (ep119) *Wayne Dalglish - Young Lex Luthor (ep63) *Wesley MacInnes - Icicle/Cameron Mahkent (ep185) *William B. Davis - Mayor William Tate *William Samples - Sir Harry Hardwick (ep12) *Woody Jeffreys - Mr. Lyon (ep94) *Zachery Bryan - Eric Marsh (ep41) *and Azura Skye - Amy Palmer (ep10) *and Blair Brown - Rachel Dunleavy (ep28) *and Dan Lauria as Coach Walt Arnold (ep3) *and Joe Morton as Dr. Steve Hamilton *and Marc McClure as Dax-Ur (ep142) *and Margot Kidder as Bridgette Crosby *and Patrick Cassidy as Henry Small *and Richard Moll - Mr. Moore (ep26) *and Ryan Merriman - Jason Dante (ep57) *and Shawn Ashmore as Eric Summers *and Tony Todd as Earl (ep8) 'Co-Starring' *Ayron Howey as "Lex Luthor" (ep178) *Kevin Miller as "Lex Luthor" (ep166) *Matt Adler as the Voice of "Lex Luthor" (ep166) *Aaron Craven - Researcher #1 (ep165), Scientist (ep104) *Aaron Dudley *Aaron Grain *Aaron Micah Dudley *Aaron Pearl - Len Burton (ep60) *Adam Bloch *Adam J. Harrington - Dr. Litvack (ep97) *Adam Lolacher - DDS Agent (ep152) *Adam Thomas *Adrian Hughes - Blackmailer (ep103) *Adrian McMorran - Jeremy Creek/The Electric Scarecrow (ep1) *Aidan Pringle *Alan Chanoine *Alejandro Chavarria - Honduran Boy *Aleks Holtz - Gate Security Guard (ep96) *Aleks Paunovic - Orderly (ep122), Thug #1 (ep210) *Alex Ferris - Young Davis Bloome (ep170) *Alex Green - Store Owner (ep80) *Alex Rae - Dustin (ep7) *Alex Simon - Mark Verheiden (ep199) *Alex Sparling *Alex Stevens - Female Agent (ep191) *Alex Zahara - Dr. Jansen (ep139) *Alexander Kalugin *Alexandra Kaczynski *Alf Humphreys - Jim Gage (ep6) *Ali Skovbye - Haley (ep203) *Alison Araya - Nurse (ep115) *Alistair Abell - Professor (ep105) *Aliyah O'Brien - Kamira (ep214) *Allan Franz *Allan Gray - Dinner Guest #5 (ep123) *Allie Bertram - Zoe (ep199) *Allison Warnyca *Alvin Sanders - Dale Ross (ep1), Dr. Klein (ep80) *Amanda Crew - Sorority Girl (ep79) *Amos Stern - Kandorian Guard (ep180) *Amy Esterle - Heike (ep1) *Anaya Farrell - Renee Wells (ep19) *Andre Danke *Andrea Lai - Megan (ep155) *Andrew Airlie - Mr. Woodruff (ep63) *Andrew Fallows - Night Club DJ (ep145) *Andrew Francis - William Taylor (ep62) *Andrew Jackson - Ray Wallace (ep24) *Andrew Johnston *Andrew McIlroy - Yuri (ep169) *Angela Moore - DNA Doctor (ep28), Detroit Waitress (ep140) *Angelika Baran - Courtney (ep93), Erica Fox (ep21) *Angelo Renai *Anna Cummer *Anna Louise Sergeant *Anna Mae Routledge - Livewire/Leslie Willis (ep173) *Anna Williams - Eva Greer, Monica (ep113) *Annabel Kershaw *Anne Marie DeLuise - Naomi Van Horn (ep106), TV Reporter *Annette Tolar *Anthony Harrison - Head Astronomer (ep88) *Anthony Konechny *Anthony Shim - Daniel Kim (ep125) *Arnie Walters - Reverend (ep44) *Artine Brown - Oliver's Technician (ep162) *Ash Lee - Production Assistant (ep199) *Ashley Presidente - Holly (ep12) *Aubrey Arnason - Jessica Holm *Audra Ricketts *Balinder Johal *Barbara Kottmeier - Adrianna (ep155) *Barclay Hope - Doctor *Barry Cobbledick *Bart Anderson *Ben Ayres - Jason Bartlett *Ben Cotton - Paul Hendrix (ep11) *Ben Derrick - Baker (ep157) *Ben Odberg - Lewis Lang *Benita Ha - Dr. Asuka (ep96) *Bill Finck - Pawnshop Owner (ep16) *Bill Meilen *Bill Mondy - James Beels (ep15) *Billy Mitchell *Biski Gugushe *Blake Stadel *Brad Dryborough - Dr. Bauer (ep119) *Brad Kelly *Brad Loree - Barkeeper (ep25), Surgeon (ep97) *Brad Mann - Twin #1 (ep90) *Brad Turner - Lieutenant Bledsoe, Mugger (ep159) *Brandi Alexander - Sorority Girl (ep79) *Brandon Blue *Brandon Fonseca - Young Clark Kent (ep101) *Brandon McLaren - Delivery Man (ep66), Yance (ep116) *Brandy Kopp *Brayden Anderson *Brenda M. Crichlow - Guidance Counselor (ep10), Press Conference Reporter (ep105) *Brendan Penny - Wagner (ep112) *Brent C.S. O'Connor *Brent Hodge *Brett Dier - Alternate Clark Kent (ep150) *Brian Drummond - Hospital Security Guard (ep17) *Brian Jensen *Brian McBride *Brittaney Bennett *Brock Johnson - Edge's Blonde Thug *Bronwen Smith - Sandra (ep201) *Bruce Dawson *Bruce Harwood - Ben Powell (ep59) *Bruno Verdoni *C. Ernst Harth - Harry (ep186) *Cameron Cronin - Dr. Glenn (ep24) *Cameron Park *Candace Chase - Nurse (ep167) *Candus Churchill - Nurse (ep122) *Carlo Marks - Chloe's Fiancé (ep150) *Carmen Lavigne - Valentine Fairy (ep187) *Carmen Moore - Seattle Lead Coroner (ep118) *Carra Maureen *Carrie Anne Fleming *Carrie Genzel - Dr. Pamela Black (ep117) *Cassandra Sawtell *Catherine Barroll - Betty Fordman *Catherine Lough Haggquist - Mary (ep29) *Cedric De Souza - Dr. Bergin (ep60) *Chad Faust - Kyle (ep39) *Chad Hershler *Chad Krowchuk - Wendell Johnson (ep87) *Chad Riley *Chasty Ballesteros *Chaz Chamberlain - Daily Planet Employee #1 (ep176) *Chelah Horsdal - Dr. McCann (ep97) *Chelan Simmons - Rhonda (ep70) *Chelsea Florko *Chiara Zanni - Nurse (ep166) *Chilton Crane - Guidance Counselor (ep199) *Chris Gauthier - LuthorCorp Technician (ep55) *Chris Harrison - Punk (ep40) *Chris Kalhoon - Lex's Assistant (ep57) *Chris Kelly *Chris Nowland *Chris Shields - VRA Op Hacker (ep207), Additional Roles (eps99-100, 116) *Christian Sloan - Ben (ep201) *Christian Vincent - Luthor Security Guard *Christie Laing - Katherine Goodwin (ep103), Mindy (ep62) *Christina Schild *Christopher Gaze - Priest (ep168) *Christopher Petry *Claudine Grant *Clifton Murray - Geoffrey (ep115) *Clint Carleton *Colby Johannson - David Cooper (ep79) *Colby Wilson *Colin Corrigan - Dante's Mechanic (ep57) *Colin Cunningham - Nicky (ep33) *Colin Foo - Card Player (ep36) *Colin Lawrence - Agent Stocker (ep68), Captain Nichols (ep168), Doctor (ep93) *Conner Dwelly - Young Patricia Swann (ep147) *Connor Levins - Max (ep142) *Connor Stanhope - Young Lex Luthor (eps144-170) *Connor Widdows *Conor Roche *Conrad Coates - Keating (ep133) *Conrad Whitaker *Cornell Turner - Cornell (ep55) *Cory Monteith - Frat Cowboy (ep93) *Costa Spanos *Courtney Kramer *Courtney Lancaster *Craig Lapthorne *Craig Stanghetta *Craig Veroni - DCA Agent (ep37), Lex's Minion (ep88) *Cynthia Mendez *D. Neil Mark - Lt. McNulty (ep32) *DJ Rhiannon - Ace of Clubs DJ (ep149) *Dagmar Midcap - Newscaster (ep33) *Dalannah Gail Bowen *Dale Wilson - George Fordman (ep17) *Dalias Blake - Security Guard (ep107) *Damon Runyan *Damonde Tschritter - Dustin's Friend (ep7) *Dan Joffre - Hospital Receptionist *Dan Payne - Lexcorp Airport Security *Dan Willmott - Admiral (ep204) *Daniel Bacon - FBI Agent *Daniel Boileau - Lying Hostage (ep178) *Daniel Hogarth *Daniela Bobadilla *Daniella Buzzi *Danielle Kremeniuk *Danny Wattley - Deputy (ep9) *Darcy Hinds - VRA Op Officer (ep207) *Daren A. Herbert *Dario De Iaco - Doomsday *Darren Bennett *Darren Dolynski *Darren E. Scott *Darryl Quon - Club Zero Bouncer (ep14), Security Guard #1 (ep36) *Darryl Scheelar *Daryl Shuttleworth - Vice Principal Gibbons (ep25) *Dave Squatch Ward *David Beairsto *David Brooke - Deputy #1 (ep119) *David Ingram - Executive #2 (ep172) *David Lewis - Dr. Marcus (ep43) *David Lovgren - Lionel's Bodyguard (ep147) *David Orth - Doctor (ep144), Soldier with Megaphone (ep88) *David Patrick Green - Lex's Doctor (ep144), Truck Driver (ep133) *David Richmond-Peck - Director (ep137), March Sosnick (ep98), Meter Man (ep30) *Dawson Dunbar *Dean Marshall - Seattle Police Officer (ep118) *Dean McKenzie - Campaign Manager *Dean Redman - Lab Guard (ep191), Police Officer (ep130), Police Officer (ep135), Police Officer (ep155), Police Officer (ep185) *Dean Wray - Hiram Kent (ep50) *Deborah Cole *Dee Jay Jackson - Bill Ross *Dena Ashbaugh - TV Producer (ep180) *Derek Green *Derek Lowe - Sonar Technician (ep153) *Deryl Hayes - Cage's Partner (ep60) *Desiree Zurowski - Minister (ep216) *Devin Drewitz - Young Alden (ep115) *Devon Weigel - Marina Fox (ep198) *Dexter Bell *Diego Bedoya - Limo Driver (ep115) *Dion Luther *Dominic Downer *Don Broatch - Mysterious Attacker *Don Mackay - Las Vegas Minister (ep77) *Don Thompson - Jack Cole *Donald Fong *Donny Lucas - Edge's Black Thug (ep45) *Doreen Ramus *Doug Cameron *Doug Chapman *Doug Pinton *Douglas Arthurs - Snake (ep101) *Drew Nelson *Dustin Schwartz *Dwayne Bryshun - Janitor (ep122) *Eby Luking *Ecstasia Sanders - Pete's Admirer #1 (ep54), Talon Girl #1 (ep84), Talon Waitress (ep109) *Eileen Pedde - Jennifer Small *Elfina Luk *Elias Toufexis - Luke (ep53) *Elisa King - Carly Meadows (ep135) *Elizabeth McGlaughlin *Elizabeth Stewart - Evan Gallagher (Baby; ep86) *Elizabeth Thai - Mary (ep63) *Elizabeth Weinstein - Presidential Advisor (ep216) *Ellie Harvie - Marge Manners (ep212) *Elyse Levesque - Casey Brock *Elysia Rotaru - Elizabeth Bishop (ep158), Female Inn Guest (ep189) *Emilie Ullerup - Catherine Grant (ep180) *Emily Bruhn *Emy Aneke - Robert Pontius (ep112) *Eric Breker *Eric Keenlayside - Mike (ep34) *Erica Carroll *Erica Cerra - Lex's Aide (ep82), Sorority Girl (ep93) *Erin Boyes *Evan C. Schulte - Jeff Hage *Evan Frayne *Evans Johnson *Ezra Vischon - 33.1 Guard #1 (ep121) *Fiona Scott - Haley Timmonds (ep87) *Floyd Faircrest - Earrings (ep101) *Francis Xavier McCarthy - Board Member #1 (ep166) *Franco Ramirez Maravilla - Young Migrant Worker (ep119) *Frank C. Turner - Eddie Cole (ep20), Mechanic (ep86) *Frank Topol *Fred Henderson - Dr. Langston *French Tickner - Jewelry Store Owner (ep54), Simon Westcott (ep114) *Fulvio Cecere - Swimming Coach (ep27) *G. Michael Gray - Buddy Brown (ep187) *Gardiner Millar *Garwin Sanford - Mr. Brooks (ep25) *Geoff Clements *Georgia Mae Hacche *Gerald Wong - Ono (ep101) *Giles Panton *Gina Doty *Gino Cocomello - Waiter (ep131) *Glenn Ennis - Police Officer (ep14) *Glenn Hoffmann *Graeme Duffy - Patient #2 (ep122) *Graham Kosakoski - Dan Cormay (ep70) *Graham Young *Greg Webb *Guy Christie - Male Agent (ep191) *Guy DeMong *Haig Sutherland - Travis (ep35) *Harris Allan - Jake Pollan (ep47) *Hayden Davies *Heath Stevenson *Heather Doerksen - Isis Receptionist, Martha's Aide (ep132), Receptionist (ep85) *Hector Johnson *Helena Yea *Hilary Jardine - Suzanne Capra (ep199) *Hilary Strang *Holly Hougham *Howard Siegel *Ian Carter *Ian Robison *Ilan Srulovicz - Thief (ep205) *Ildiko Ferenczi *Ingrid Torrance - Wedding Planner (ep42) *Iris Paluly *Ivan Cermak - Doctor (ep62) *Ivan Wanis-Ruiz - Sergeant Garcia (ep206) *Ivana Paduch - Lexcorp Cave Scientist (ep44) *J.B. Bivens *J. Douglas Stewart - Police Chief (ep129) *J.P. Ryder *Jaayda Ellingham McClanahan *Jack Weatherbe *Jackson Allan Warris - Young Clark Kent (ep161) *Jackson Berlin *Jada Stark - Beanery Manager (ep3) *Jade Unterman - Young Lana Lang *Jaeson Lee - Neutron (ep173) *Jake D. Smith *Jake LeDoux *Jake Moyer *Jakob Davies - Alexander *James Bell - Trent MacGowen (ep68) *James Hutson *James Michalopoulos *James Purcell - Dr. Christopher Wells (ep19) *James R. Baylis *James Rowley - Milash's Guard (ep151) *James Tsai *James Upton - Frank Colbert (ep106) *Jamie Scott Scwanebeck *Jaqueline Micallef - Nurse (ep139) *Jaqueline Samuda - ER Doctor (ep133) *Jared Keeso - Nate Pratt *Jarrett Knowles *Jase Anthony Griffith - Belle Reve Guard (ep90) *Jason Beaudoin *Jason Benson *Jason Cecchini *Jason Coleman - Cop (ep162), Deputy #2 (ep119) *Jason Diablo *Jason Jenkins - Walden's Assistant (ep35) *Jason McKinnon *Jason Poulsen - Colin *Jason Schombing - Cop Killer (ep164) *Jay Kirby *Jay Lewyn *Jay-Nicolas Hackleman *Jayme Knox *Jeff Seymour - Dr. Vargas (ep7) *Jennifer Kitchen *Jeremy Jones *Jerry Wasserman - Dr. Yaeger Scanlan *Jesse Hutch - Billy Durden (ep84), Troy Turner *Jesse Reid - Anti-VRA Rally Speaker (ep208) *Jesse Wheeler - Coffee Shop Customer (ep205) *Jessica Amlee - Little Girl (ep8) *Jessica Erwin *Jessie Reid *Jill Morrison - Maddie Haroldhaus (ep199) *Jim Shepard - Minister (ep212) *Jim Thorburn - Max Taylor (ep55) *Jody Thompson - Gia (ep108), Police Woman (ep177) *Joe MacLeod - Delivery Guy (ep38) *Joe Maffei - Bowling Lanes Janitor (ep16), Coffee Vendor (ep193), Newspaper Stand Worker *Johannah Newmarch - Gwen Burton (ep60) *John Callander *John Dadey *John De Santis - Male Zoner (ep214), Solomon Grundy (ep215), The Traveler (ep48) *John Emmet Tracy - Dr. Alfonso (ep200) *John Gagne *John Hainsworth - Canadian Father (ep132) *John Mann - Lachlan Luthor (ep50) *John Novak - Gary Bergen (ep79) *John Shaw - Cave Scientist (ep61), LuthorCorp Scientist (ep86) *John Treleaven *Jonathan Bruce *Jonathan Ndukwe *Jonathan Sutton - Tad (ep26) *Jordan Weller *Jorgito Vargas Jr. *Jovanna Huguet - Sasha Woodman (ep136) *Juan Riedinger - A.J. (ep171), Lowell Wilson (ep128) *Jud Tylor - Amanda Rothman (ep14) *Judith Johnson Turner - Dinner Guest #3 (ep123) *Judith Maxie - Dr. Albright *Julia Anderson - Nurse (ep152) *Julia Maxwell - Mary Pierson (ep158) *Julian Christopher - Dr. MacIntyre *Julie Brar - Dinner Guest #1 (ep123) *Julius Chapple *Justin Chatwin - Teen Jostled by Whitney (ep1) *Kaare Anderson *Kai Kennedy *Kai Xu *Kaleena Kiff - Warehouse Worker (ep82) *Karen Holness - Bishop (ep33), Reporter #2 (ep137) *Karina Christianson *Kasper Michaels *Kate Crutchlow *Kate Robbins - Teacher (ep58) *Katya Virshilas *Kayla Laturnus *Keira Kabatow *Keith Dallas *Keith Martin Gordey - Priest (ep126) *Kelly-Ruth Mercier *Ken Kirby - Drunk Party Teen (ep8) *Ken Kirzinger - 33.1 Guard #2 (ep121), Additional Role (ep211) *Ken Kramer - Council Member #1 (ep181) *Ken Lawson - Sandman/Wesley Dodds (ep185) *Ken Yahko - Admiral (ep92) *Kendall Cross - Jessica Kent (ep50), Lara-El (ep63), Little Girl's Mother (ep8) *Kevan Kase - Danny Crozer (ep73) *Kevan Ohtsji - Danny Kwan (ep19) *Kevin O'Grady *Kimani Ray Smith - Bus Driver (ep100) *Kirsten Buch *Kirsten Williamson - Police Officer (ep79) *Kris Pope - Todd (ep39) *Kristen Ross - Agent Bowman (ep209) *Kristian Bakstad *Kristian Haas *Kurt Evans *Kurt Max Runte *Kwes Thompson *Kwesi Ameyaw - Darius *Lance Bonza *Lance Leeson *Lane Edwards - Agent James Shepard (ep206) *Lara Gilchrist - Madelyn Hibbins (ep74) *Laura Mennell - Janet Dawson (ep216), Toni (ep167) *Laura Wilson *Lauro Chartrand - Security Guard (ep107) *Leanne Adachi - Private Nurse (ep11) *Leanna Nash *Lee Kim - Asian Envoy (ep106) *Lee Rumohr - Brett Anderson (ep69) *Lee Tichon *Leela Savasta - Talon Girl #2 (ep84) *Leigh Bourque - Young Tess Mercer (ep203) *Leona Pelletier *Lesli Brownlee *Linda Ko - Luthor Lawyer (ep205) *Linden Banks - Jonah Doyle (ep62), Scientist (ep104) *Lindsay Bourne - Moira Sullivan (ep76) *Lindsay Hartley - Mad Harriet (ep203) *Lini Evans - Reporter (ep205) *Link Baker - Lex's Jet Pilot (ep46) *Lisa Calder - Zoe Garfield (ep6) *Lisa Marie Caruk - Girl in Red Top (ep77), Mary (ep70), Pete's Admirer #2 (ep54) *Lisa Sanson - Researcher #2 (ep165) *Lois Dellar *Louise Grant - Old Lana Lang (ep56) *Lucas Wolf - Security Guard (ep201) *Lucia Walters - Belinda Jenkins (ep8) *Luciana Carro - Karen (ep93), Talon Waitress (ep35) *Luis Javier - Elderly Migrant Worker (ep119), Press Conference Reporter (ep105) *Luke Gair - Young Oliver Queen (ep147) *Mackenzie Gray - Dr. Alistair Kreig (ep103) *Madison Bell *Malcolm Scott - Patient #1 (ep122) *Malkolm Alburquenque - Young Clark Kent *Marci T. House - ER Nurse (ep133) *Marcus Sim - Marcus (ep79) *Maria Dimou - Esperanza Ramírez (ep119) *Maria Marlow - Decorator (ep120) *Marilyn Norry - Council Member #2 (ep181) *Marina Allen *Marina Eva *Mark Acheson - Magistrate Wilkins *Mark Gibbon - Mr. Raines (ep14), SWAT Commander (ep8), Sacks' Bodyguard (ep192), Security Guard (ep29) *Mark Houghton - Lab Technician (ep62) *Mark Lukyn *Mark McConchie *Mark Oliver *Mark Wynn - Lex's Bodyguard (ep145) *Marke Driesschen *Marrett Green - TV News Announcer (ep100) *Marshall Caplan - Dinner Guest #4 (ep123) *Marshall Kaplan *Matt Ellis - Tanner Sutherland (ep86) *Matthew Harrison - Tech (ep63) *Matthew Munn - Young Lex Luthor *Matthias Luers - Jonathan Queen (ep216) *Max Train - Jesse Watts *Maxine Miller - Mrs. McKnight (ep106) *Meghan Gardiner - Prisoner (ep183) *Meghan Ory - Megan Calder (ep56) *Melanie Papalia - Brianna Withridge (ep74) *Melissa Dionisio *Melissa Poll *Melissa Robertson *Michael Adamthwaite - Rick (ep180) *Michael Bean *Michael Benyaer - Assassin (ep52) *Michael Chase *Michael Coleman - Bert Camp (ep209) *Michael Daingerfield - Security Guard (ep52) *Michael Eklund - Will (ep8) *Michael Hanus *Michael Jonsson *Michael Karl Richards - Reporter (ep197), Sheriff William Tate (ep50), Additional Role (ep167) *Michael Kersch *Michael Kopsa - Dean Winters (ep24) *Michael Puttonen - Dr. Caselli (ep121) *Michael Q. Adams - Daily Planet Employee *Michael Rogers - Agent Black *Michael Sangha *Michael Scholar Jr. - Bartender (ep156) *Michael Soltis - Deputy Nees (ep40) *Michael St. John Smith - Dr. Thomas Burton (ep29), General (ep204) *Michael Tayles - Deputy Kaiden (ep90) *Michael Teigen - Louie Esposito (ep124) *Michael Tiernan - Dan Hammond (ep31) *Michael-Ann Connor - Sommerholt Receptionist (ep63) *Michaela Mann - Ally (ep105), Lisa Mason (ep85) *Michasha Armstrong - Max Kasich (ep14) *Michelle Brezinski - Tourist in Video (ep129) *Michelle Goh - Professor Sen (ep81), Suki (ep8) *Mike Denis - Nurse (ep147) *Mike Dopud - George *Mike Ennis - EMT (ep140) *Mike Klemak *Mike Wu *Miles Meadows - Doug (ep98) *Mina E. Mina *Mitchell Duffield - Travis Black (ep158) *Moneca Delain - Girl in Blue Top (ep77), Mara *Monica Mustelier *Morgan Brayton *Mylene Dinh-Robic - Canadian Daughter (ep132) *Nancy Amelia Bell - Granny Goodness (ep195) *Natalia Minuta - Sophia (ep136) *Nathan Dashwood *Nathaniel DeVeaux - Commander *Neil Grayston - Russell Burton (ep27) *Nels Lennarson - Ron Milano (ep171) *Nicholas Carella - Dr. Flores (ep188) *Nick Baric - Thug #2 (ep210) *Nick Harrison - John (ep41) *Nick Hunnings - Lionel's Assistant (ep146) *Nicki Burke *Nicki Clyne - Talon Waitress (ep15) *Nico Ghisi *Nicola Anderson *Nicole Fraissinet - Carrie (ep199) *Nigel Vonas - Sniper (ep59) *Noah Beggs *Noel Johansen - Dinner Guest #2 (ep123) *Norm Sherry *Olivia Steele-Falconer - Natasha (ep203) *Omar Forrest *Ona Grauer - Dr. Gabrielle Vaughan (ep67) *Osmond L. Bramble *Owen Best - Young Jason Teague (ep147) *Owen Stewart - Evan Gallagher (Baby; ep86) *P.J. Prinsloo - Punk (ep40) *P. Lynn Johnson *Panou - African Envoy (ep106), Agent (ep109) *Parker Jay *Pascale Hutton - Karen Gallagher (ep86) *Patricia Cullen - Meteorologist (ep140) *Patricia Isaac *Patricia Mayen Salazar *Patrick Gallagher - Bartender (ep49) *Patrick Gilmore - Researcher (ep153) *Patrick Keating - Canadian Priest (ep132), Coroner (ep17) *Paul Duchart *Paul Jarrett - Scientist (ep191) *Paul McGillion - Lackey (ep33) *Paul Moniz De Sa - Orderly (ep53) *Paul Wu - Kickboxing Instructor (ep156) *Paula Elle *Paula Giroday *Peter Benson - Young Dexter McCallum (ep50) *Peter Bryant - Lex's Assistant *Peter Flemming - Brady (ep124) *Peter Grasso *Peter Hanlon - Caterer (ep162) *Peter Kelamis *Peter Kent - Meechum (ep40) *Peter LaCroix - Sheriff (ep135) *Peter New - Coffee Shop Employee (ep205) *Peter-John Prinsloo - Ron Troupe (ep213) *Preston Cook *Primo Allon *Quinn Lord - Phillipe Lamont *R. David Stephens *Rafael Pellerin - Francisco (ep119) *Ralph Alderman - Hank Richards (ep17) *Randal Edwards *Randy Lee - Security Guard #2 (ep36) *Ray Galletti - Board Member #3 (ep166) *Rebecca Davis *Rebecca Robbins - Admissions Nurse (ep84) *Reece Daniel Thompson - Young Geoffrey (ep115) *Reese Alexander - Lex's Bodyguard (ep146) *Reg Tupper *Rekha Sharma - Dr. Harden *Renee Jansen - Flirting Girl at Smallville Youth Center (ep60) *Revard Dufresne - Zoner Gladiator (ep214) *Rheta with an H - Rose Randall (ep17) *Richard Busch - Squad Leader (ep156) *Richard Harmon *Richard Kahan *Richard Keats - Doctor *Richard Stroh - Davidson (ep128) *Rick Dietrich *Rick Faraci - Prison Barber (ep66), Tattoed Inmate (ep72) *Rick Tae - Dr. Hong (ep103) *Rikki Gagne - Daily Planet Zombie (ep177), Additional Role (ep179) *Rimple Sumer *rnelsonbrown - Toby (ep11) *Roan Curtis - Young Chloe Sullivan (ep128) *Rob Daly *Rob Freeman - Coach Quigley *Rob Morton - Second Foreman (ep31) *Robert Egger *Robert Gauvin *Robert Lawrenson - Neurologist (ep161) *Robert Moloney - Tess' Assistant (ep176) *Robert Seckler *Robert Thurston - Contest Emcee (ep135) *Roger Haskett - Wildcat/Ted Grant (ep185) *Roman Podhora *Ron Selmour - Connelly *Ross Douglas - Skeets (ep213) *Royston Innes *Ryan Booth - Monitoring Technician (ep65) *Ryan Harder - James Bartholomew Olsen (ep174) *Ryan King - Dillon Grady (ep85), Young Thug #2 (ep158) *Ryan Steele - Doug (ep62) *Sachin Sahel - Flustered Reporter (ep216) *Sage Brockleback - James (ep98) *Sahar Biniaz - Shayera Hall (ep197), Additional Roles (eps135, 178) *Sam Radjinia *Samantha Banton - Chloe's Nurse (ep62) *Samantha Zaharia - Candice Westcott (ep114) *Sandra Ferens *Santo Lombardo - Holmes (ep32) *Sara Canning - Kat *Sarah Afful - Molly Nichols (ep188) *Sarah Deakins - Trial Reporter (ep66) *Sarah Hayward - Milash's Guard (ep151) *Sarah Penikett - Girl on Plane (ep159) *Sarah Smyth - Suzie Turpin (ep164) *Scott Bellis - Assistant Principal (ep21), Mr. Kerns (ep65) *Scott Heindl *Scott Little *Scott Miller *Scott Swanson *Sean Devine *Sean Millington - Luthor Security Guard #1 (ep118), MP (ep37) *Sean Rogerson - Lenkov (ep188) *Sean Tyson *Sebastian Gacki - Alden (ep115), Delivery Boy (ep93) *Serge Houde - John Frankle, Priest (ep174) *Shafin Karim - Male Inn Guest (ep189), Additional Role (ep125) *Shaker Paleja - Felix Cashew (ep124) *Shannon Baker - Honduran Girl (ep105) *Sharlene Martin - Grace (ep142) *Shaughnessy Redden - Metropolis General Doctor (ep177) *Shaun Johnston - Matthew Cross (ep56) *Shaun Sipos - Chloe's Boy Thing (ep35) *Shauna Baker - Honduran Girl (ep105) *Shaw Madson *Shawn Reis - Jail Deputy (ep23), Mike Dawson (ep120) *Shawn Stewart - Security Guard (ep122) *Shayn Solberg *Sheldon Yamkovy *Shelley Adam *Shelly Schiavoni - Jennifer Small (ep28) *Shiraine Haas - Leviathan Scientist (ep92) *Sian Sladen *Simon Wong - Paul Chan (ep18) *Simone Bailly - Star (ep123) *Sina Najafi *Sophie Lui *Stacee Copeland *Stephanie Marois *Stephanie Nudd - Delia Watkins (ep87) *Stephen Huszar - Stockbroker (ep156) *Stephen Lobo - Randall Brady *Steve Adams - Military Officer (ep216) *Steve Archer - Deputy (ep106) *Steve Bacic - Garage Worker (ep1) *Steve Lawlor - Lieutenant Taylor (ep91) *Steve Maddock *Steve Makaj - Coach Calloway (ep79), Contractor (ep212) *Steven Cree Molison *Sunita Prasad *Suzanne Bastien *Suzanne Ristic - Maureen (ep55) *Sylvesta Stuart *Tania Saulnier - Jenna Barnum (ep5) *Tara Wilson *Taya Clyne - Little Girl (ep174) *Ted Garcia *Terence Kelly - Prison Doctor (ep72) *Terry O'Sullivan *Teryl Rothery - Board Member #2 (ep166), Real Estate Agent (ep64) *Theresa Lee - Lab Technician (ep134) *Tiffany Knight - Nurse (ep17) *Timothy E. Brummund - Edward Lott (ep190) *Timothy Paul Perez - Agent Tobin (ep61), Mexican Husband (ep178) *Toby Berner *Todd Charles Mosher - Security Guard (ep108) *Todd Mann - Twin #2 (ep90) *Todd Talbot - Dr. Trenton (ep37) *Todd Thomson - Secret Service Agent (ep216) *Tom McBeath - Lex's Lawyer (ep134) *Tom Pickett - Principal (ep88) *Tom Stevens - Clayton (ep199) *Tom Tasse - Secretary of Defense (ep216) *Tosha Doiron *Tristan Jensen *Tyler Hazelwood *Tyler McClendon *Val Cole *Valin Shinyei *Vanesa Tomasino *Vannessa Zwez *Veena Sood - School Teacher *Victor Zinck Jr. - Daily Planet Employee #2 (ep176) *Victoria Anderson - Rebecca (ep62) *Victoria Duffield - Young Chloe Sullivan (ep161) *Viv Leacock *Vladimir Moskovchenko - Work Camp Leader (ep153) *Wendy Chmelauskas - Laura Lang *Wendy Morrow Donaldson - Las Vegas Organist (ep77) *Will Sanderson - Brent (ep12) *William C. Vaughan - Agent Vactor (ep209) *William MacDonald - Masterson (ep54) *William Taylor - Mr. Jacobson (ep74) *Woody Jeffreys - Jack (ep41) *Yvonne Myers *Zak Santiago - Morales (ep119) *Zen Shane Lim - Dirk Lee (ep36) *Hercules Played By Bucks the dog (ep80) *Shelby/Einstein Played By Bud the dog 'Musical Guest Appearance By' *Remy Zero - Remy Zero (ep21) *Steadman - Steadman (ep37) *VonRay - Band at Talon (ep29) 'Uncredited' *Cassidy Freeman - Tess Mercer (Earth 2; ep205) *Dan Shea - Air Force Officer (ep216), City Center Employee (ep149), Psychiatric Ward Doctor (ep185) *Erica Durance - Lois Lane (Earth 2) *Evangeline Lilly - Girl in Cinema (ep42), School Girl (ep32), School Girl (ep55), Wade's Girlfriend (ep13) *Justin Hartley - Oliver Queen (Earth 2; ep205) *Kristin Kreuk - Louise McCallum (ep50), Margaret Isobel Thoreaux *Kyra Zagorsky - Kandorian *Patrick Sabongui - Kandorian (ep193) *Tom Welling - Bizarro, Jor-El (ep50), Ultraman/Clark Luthor Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV Series